Bittersweet Life
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Ayahku Sudah Tiada Tapi Ada Seseorang Yang Selalu Ingin Membahagiakan Hidupku Dan Hidup Eommaku Tapi Eommaku Tidak Mau Menerima Orang Itu Dengan Mudah KYUMIN YAOI


**Title : Bittersweet Life**

**Author : Cho HyunNa**

**Summary : Ayahku Sudah Tiada Tapi Ada Seseorang Yang Selalu Ingin Membahagiakan Hidupku Dan Hidup Eommaku Tapi Eommaku Tidak Mau Menerima Orang Itu Dengan Mudah**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Rating : T**

**Genres 1 : Drama**

**Genres 2 : Family**

**Category : Plays/Musicals Screenplays**

**SoundTrack : Adele – Set Fire To The Rain**

**::.::**

Namja Cantik Berambut Pirang Menyiapkan Satu Pasang Seragam Sekolah Menyiapkannya Dengan Rapi Setelah Seragam Itu Siap untuk Di Pakai Namja Cantik Itu Berlari Kecil Ke Dapur Untuk Menyiapkan Sarapan Setelah Selesai Ia Berlari Kearah Kamar Mandi Yang Berada Di Dalam Kamar

" YunKyung Kau Sudah Selesai? " Tanya Sungmin Sang Namja Cantik , Sungmin Mengambilan Jubah Handuk Untuk Orang Yang Di Panggilnya YunKyung  
" Ne Aku Sudah Selesai Eomma " Kata YunKyung , Di Angkatnya YunKyung Oleh Sungmin Lalu Di Pakaikannya Jubah Handuk Yang Tadi Sudah Ia Bawa  
" Kyungie Kau Bisa Memakai Seragammu Sendirikan? Eomma Harus Bersiap-Siap Eomma Sudah Sangat Terlambat " Tanya Sungmin  
" Ne , Eomma Bersiap-Siaplah Aku Bisa Memakainya Sendiri " Kata YunKyung Sambil Melempar Senyum Kepada Eommanya  
" Good Girl , Ah! Honey Ada Satu Lagi , Hari Ini eomma Tidak Bisa Mengantarmu Pergi Sekolah , Ajeossi Itu Akan Mengantarmu Pergi Sekolah " Kata Sungmin  
" Ajeossi Yang Kemarin? Arraseo " Yeoja Cantik Itu Berjalan Menuju Kamar Eommanya Dimana Seragamnya Berada Mengambil Baju Seragmnya Lalu Memakainya Dengan Rapi Lalu Tak Lama Kemudian Terdengar Teriakan Sungmin Dari Ruang Tamu  
" Kyunie Eomma Pergi~ Jangan Lupa Kunci Pintunya Arra? " Teriak Sungmin  
" Ne Arraseo " Teriak YunKyung Dari Dalam Kamar , Setelah Selesai YunKyung Memakai Seragamnya YunKyung Mengambil Tasnya Lalu Berjalan Keruang Makan

Ini Bukan Pertama Kalinya YunKyung Sarapan Tanpa Ditemani Eommanya , Eommanya Adalah Orang Yang Cukup Penting Di Perusahaannya Bekerja , Gaji Eommanya Cukup Besar Namun Bukan Berarti Dirinya Bisa Hidup Mewah Seperti Dulu Saat Appanya Masih Ada , Eommanya Menyisihkan Sebagian Uangnya Untuk Pendidikan YunKyung Selanjutnya , Enam Bulan Lalu Appanya Pergi Dan Tidak Akan Kembali Lagi , Kerusakan Pada Mesin Pesawat Yang Mengakibatkan Kecelakaan Itu Terjadi , Appanya Adalah Seorang Pilot Yang Handal Namun Yang Namanya Takdir Tidak Bisa Di Hindarkan , Setiap Minggu YunKyung Dan Eommanya Akan Berkunjung Pada Makam Appanya , Namun Belum Lama Ini Ada Seorang Ajeossi Yang Masuk Kedalam Kehidupan Keluarga Ini , Ajeossi Itu Membelikan Benda Yang YunKyung Inginkan , Mengantarnya Sekolah , Bahkan Sesekali Menemaninya Sarapan Saat Eommanya Tidak Bisa Menemaninya Dan Ini Membuat YunKyung Seperti Masih Memiliki Appa

Kasih Sayang Yang Ajeossi Berikan Padanya Sama Besar Seperti Yang Appanya Berikan , Namun YunKyung Merasa Syang , Eommanya Hanya Menganggap Ajeossi Itu Teman Padahal Saat Ajeossi Itu Menampakan Dirinya Di Hadapanku Aku Sudah Bisa Merasakan Aura Kebapakan Yang Memancar Dari Tubuhnya Ajeossi Itu , Ajeossi Itu Hanya Berbeda 1 Tahun Dengan Appanya Juga Tak Kalah Tampan Dengan Appanya Dan Ajeossi Itu Juga Tak Kalah Kaya Dengan Appanya Sewaktu Appanya Masih Ada , Namun Bukan ini Yang YunKyung Inginkan , YunKyung Menginginkan Kasih Sayang Seorang Appa Yang Dulu Ia Pernah Rasakan , Namun Sekali Lagi Satu Hal Yang Harus Di Sayangkan , Eommanya Tidak Semudah Itu Menerima Orang

_Clek_

" Kyungie Kau Sudah Siap? " Terdengar Suara Pitu Terbuka Dan Suara Yang Sudah YunKyung Kenal  
" Aku Belum Sarapan , Temani Aku Sarapan Ajeossi " YunKyung Berjalan Mendekati Ajeossi Itu  
" Ah Baiklah Aku Temani Kau Makan " Kata Ajeossi itu  
" Seperti Ini Terus Apa Tidak Apa-Apa? " Tanya YunKyung Yang Sambil Mengunyah Sarapannya  
" Maksudmu? " Tanya Ajeossi Itu Dengan Tampang Bingung  
" Iya … Selalu Merepotkanmu " YunKyung Mengusap Tengkuknya  
" Listen , Kau Sudah Ku Anggap Seperti Anakku Sendiri Dan Lagi Pula Aku Senang Melakukan Ini Jadi Jangan Pernah Kau Merasa Tidak Enak Lagi Padaku OK? " Ajeossi Tampan Itu Mengacungkan Jari Kelingkingnya Ke Arahku Bertujuan Membuat Perjanjian Denganku , Namun Ku Tepis Pelan Tangannya  
" Umurmu Sudah Seperempat Abad Namun Kau Masih Bertingkah Seperti Anak-Anak " Kataku sambil Terkikik Kecil  
" Aish! Ya Sudah " Kata Ajeossi Itu  
" Ayo Berangkat " Teriakku semangat  
" Ne Kajja " Ajeossi Itu Menarik Tanganku Untuk Memasuki Mobil Mewahnya

_Bittersweet_

YunKyung Bejalan Menunduk Melewati Koridor Yang Terasa Sangat Panjang Baginya , Berpuluh-Puluh Pasang Mata Memandangnya Tak Suka Bahkan Melemparkan Kata-Kata Yang Menusuk Dan Menyakiti Hatinya

" Kau Di Antar Oleh Ajeossi Itu Lagi? Apa Kau Tak Tau Diri? Dia Itu Adalah Pengusaha Terkaya Di Asia Tengah Kau Ingin Mengambil Hartanya Eoh? Eommaku Saja Tidak Berhasil Merayunya Untuk Bekerja Sama Di Perusahaanku Sedangkan Eommamu? Apa Yang Eommamu Lakukan? " Kata Yeoja Yang Sedang Mengilangkan Kedua Tangannya Di Depan Dadanya  
" Eommamu Datang Ke Orang Pintar Eoh Untuk Bisa Menarik Perhatian Ajeossi Itu? " Kata Yeoja Yang Berbeda  
" Eommanya Seperti Pelacur , Belum Setahun Suaminya Pergi Suadah Ada Ajeossi Kaya Lainnya " YunKyung Tercekat Mendengarnya , Mungkin Kalimat-Kalimat Sebelumnya Bisa Iya Hiraukan Namun Kalimat Ini Membuat Dirinya Marah , YunKyung Berjalan Cepat Kearah Jessica Memandangnya Dengan Penuh Kebencian Diraihnya Kerah Yeoja Centil Itu  
" Kau Bisa Apa Eoh? Mau Menamparku? Tamparlah! Ayo Tampar! " YunKyung Melepaskan Cengkraman Tangannya Di Kerah Yeoja Centil Itu , Iya Masih Saya Dengan Eommanya Karena Tidak Mau Membuat Dirinya Dikeluarkan Dari Sekolah Yang Bisa Dibilang Hanya Untuk Golongan Atas , YunKyung Sangat Ingin Menghancurkan Wajah Cantik Anak Pemilik Sekolah Itu Namu Apa Boleh Buat

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

" _Hiks Hiks _Eomma Tidak Seperti Itu , Mereka Tidak Bisa Mengatai Eommaku Seperti Itu _Hiks _" YunKyung Sekarang Berada Di Atap Sekolah , Perkataan Teman-Temannya Membuat Hatinya Sakin , Mereka Boleh Mengatainya Dengan Cacian Apamun Tapi Hanya Satu Yang YunKyung Inginkan , Jangan Bawa Nama Eommanya! Itu Saja!

_Bittersweet_

_Kriing!_

Bell Pulang sekolang Telah Berdering , YunKyung Dengan Cepat Menyambar Tasnya Dan Tidak Mau Berlama-lama Di Sini Saat YunKyung Sudah Berada Di Luar Gerbang Iya Melihat Eommanya Sudah Berdiri Menunggunya Dengan Senyum Tulusnya Dengan Melihat Senyum Tulus Eommanya Membuatnya Ingin Menangis Dengan Cepat YunKyung Berlari Kearah Mobil Merahnya

" Kyungie Bagaiman- " Belum Selesai Sungmin Selesai Tangannya Sudah Di Tepis Oleh YunKyung , Sungmin Terlihat Bingung , YunKyung Tak Ingin Menangis Di Depan Eommanya Namun Tak Lama Kemudian Jaejoong Eommanya Hyukjae Temam Baik YunKyung Menghampiri Sungmin  
" HyukJae Bilang Tadi Teman-Temannya Mengejeknya Lagi , Dan Saat Ada Salah Seorang Mengeknya Dan Membawa Namamu Dia Terlihat Sangan Marah " Cerita Jaejoong  
" Ah Begitukah? Khamsahamnida " Suungmin Memberihkan Salam Pada Jaejoong Setelah Itu Sungmin Berjalan Memasuki Mobilnya

" YunKyung apa Ada Sesuatu Yang Terjadi? " Tanya Sungmin Sedangkan YunKyung Memalingkan Wajahnya Ke Arah Jendela  
" Tidak Ada Apa-Apa " Jawab YunKyung Tanpa Menatap Lawan Bicaranya  
" Kau Bisa Cerita Saat Sampai Rumah " Kata Sungmin Yang Tidak Di Jawab Satu Katapun Dari Bibir Sexy Campuran Bibir 'M' Dan Bibir 'Joker'

At Home …

_BRAKK!_

" _Hiks! Hiks_! Mereka Semua Tidak Pantas Hidup! Mengatai Orang Seenaknya Mnusia Macam Apa Mereka?! ARRGHHH! " Terdengar Teriakan Dari Kamar YunKyung

Sungmin Merasa Senang . Bukan, Bukan Karena Anaknya Bertingkah Seperti Itu , Sungmin Sekang Karena Anaknya Berusaha Melindungi Eommanya

_Bittersweet_  
**To Be Continue**

Annyeong! HyunNa Bawa FanFict Baru , Mian HyunNa Bukannya Bawa Chap Baru Untuk Pretend Marriage Malah Bawa FanFict Baru …  
Ada Yang Suka Kah? Ada Yang Bisa Tebak Gak Appanya YunKyung siapa Dan Si Ajeossi Siapa?  
Di Sini Sungmin NAMJA Aku Gak Suka FF GS  
Segini aja Deh Aku Ngomongnya , ah Buat FF PM Akan Aku Buat Chap selanjutnya Secepatnya OK?!  
RnR Juseyo~


End file.
